Kugelmugel and the rest of the world
by AwesomeSwiss
Summary: Kugelmugel doesn't have enough pairing options. So this is a series of one-shots involving as many pairings with him as I can think of. The rating may change depending on later chapters.
1. ItaKugel

I own nothing but my soul... and I'm selling that on eBay.

**A/N:** I will shorten Kugelmugel to Kugel wherever possible so save writing the whole thing out every time.

Kugelmugel was walking through an Italian art gallery. It was one of those big marble buildings with roman columns outside and huge rooms full of art. He loved everything about Italy: the art, the food, the art, the architecture, the art, the scenery, the art, his brown hair, the people, the cute way he smiled, the art, the little Ve~ sounds he made... those beautiful golden eyes...

He shook his head. He was getting distracted. He wondered around the gallery, his footsteps echoing loudly through the hugely spacious rooms, trying to clear his head of Feliciano and concentrate on the art. Unfortunately while he was doing this he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He muttered while trying to get up. Then he saw who he had bumped into. Feliciano Vargas, the representation of North Italy and Kugels secret crush.

He felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "H-hi Italy." He said extremely nervous to be this close to his crush. "Hi Kugelmugel." Said Italy. He seemed nervous about something too. Kugel looked around to find something to distract them both. He looked at the closest sculpture. It was the classic Aphrodite (or Venus if you're roman) in the 'I was just getting in the bath and now a sculptors turned up-I must cover myself up' position. Believe me, there's a lot of her like that.

"She's an interesting goddess you know." Kugel said. "Really?" Asked Italy. "Yes. She was married to Vulcan (or Hephaestus) but she was in love with Mars." Unfortunately, that's as much as Kugel knew about her. Kugel struggled to think of something else to say, he looked around to distract him from the handsome Italian next to him. "Ve~ She's very beautiful, don't you think?" Italy asked abruptly. "Not as beautiful as you." _Oh no._ He thought. _That just slipped out. I didn't mean to say it out loud!_! "Ve~ w-what did you say?" Italy asked.

There was no point in lying he couldn't lie to his crush. "I... said... That... She isn't... as ... beautiful... as you are." Kugel said, struggling to get the words out. He stood there his head hung in shame waiting for Italy to trample his feelings and tell him to wait and 'move on' or to find someone his own age to love.

But that didn't happen. The next thing Kugel knew he was tackled in a warm embrace. He looked up at his attacker. It was Feliciano, letting out happy "Ve~" sounds while he hugged Kugel. "What are you doing Italy?!" Kugel said panicking, not that he didn't want Italy to do this but it really confused him. Italy put his face close to Kugel's, for once opening those deep golden eyes of his, and whispered in his ear "I think you're beautiful too."

And with that he pressed his lips to Kugel's and as Kugel closed his eyes, the rest of the world faded away to nothingness.

A/N: This is fluffy. I feel like I've just eaten cotton wool... Please forgive me for any OOC-ness you detect.


	2. KugIce

**KugIce**

I still don't own Hetalia.

**A/N**: Arrietty. You made me write this. Please don't kill me...

Kugel was walking through Iceland's capital; Reykjavik it was a beautiful place. Natural hot springs, glaciers and all sorts of interesting places to go to if you know where to look. He stopped outside a building. On the outside was written The Icelandic Phallological museum. He was intrigued. He'd never come across the word _'Phallological'_ before. He wondered what it meant. Krista was a naturally curious person, so he decided to go inside and find out. He went inside and was not prepared for what was in there. Penises. Penises everywhere. He didn't know where to look.

He was about to leave when he spotted someone he knew. It was Iceland. He was looking at a particularly... big specimen. Kugel had never noticed it before, but in this lighting... Iceland looked hot. _His silvery hair... Those violet eyes... His mysterious demeanour... His hidden passion..._

That last thought sent a range of explicit and graphic images whirling through Kugel's head. Suddenly Iceland turned around. "Hello... Krista?" Iceland said questioningly. Kugel nodded, a little too enthusiastically. "Hi Emil." Iceland looked at him. "So... What brings you here?" He said, his hands sweeping out in a wide gesture. Kugel felt his cheeks redden. "I-I just came because I wanted to know what Phallological meant." He was getting nervous now. The look Iceland was giving him was sending his pulse through the roof. Kugel squirmed under his gaze.

Iceland's look changed, he looked amused. "Phallogical is something that relates to phallology." Iceland had been walking forward the entire time. His face was now inches from Kugel's. "And do you know what phallology means?" Kugel hesitantly shook his head. Iceland whispered softly into his ear. "The study of the penis." Iceland looked at him. Krista was panicking, Iceland wasn't normally anything like this. This was more what France would do... Wait, was Iceland... _Flirting_ with him?

His silent question was answered a few seconds later. "There are so many we could study in here, but personally... I only want to study yours." Iceland was flirting with him! Kugel panicked, not having any idea about what would happen next. Iceland kissed him. The Nordic nations tongue teasing open the opening of Kristas mouth. Things quickly got more... Heated.

Hours later when Norway came round... It was awkward to say the least.

**A/N**: Meh. Not as bad as I thought it would be. Let me know what pairing you want for next chapter.


	3. Love in the forest

I don't own anything

**A/N:**

**NordicYuki02**: I will do that very soon

**Rosemary**:... That's a lot of suggestions. And I'm glad it made you feel something, even if it was…that.

**Littlemisspunkrocker**: Seriously? I converted you to that with just a one-shot?

**Arrietty**: I'd like that award soon if you don't mind. And yes, I was intending for him to be slightly OOC… but I might have gone a little overboard.

**Love in the forest**

I was walking through a dark green forest. Sealand was holding a meeting of micronations. It was supposed to be at his place, but, since there were some issues about accommodation we had to have it at England's place instead. I usually wonder off after a while, after all, why stay inside when the world is full of art?

England is quite beautiful. Well, it is when it isn't raining. On that day it wasn't. It was beautiful, the sky's were deep blue and barely a cloud in sight, which doesn't happen often at England's place. I was wondering in the grounds of some large estate. I looked up at the trees and noticed they were all apple trees. _An orchard then._ I thought. _Nature is art._ It certainly looked like it. The light barely showing under the dark leaves, you could see the dark red of the apples, you could hear every movement of the leaves, every rustle of the branches, the trickle of a stream… and in the distance someone laughing.

This piqued my interest. Who would be laughing in the middle of an orchard? I crept closer to the sound. As I got closer I realised it was more of a chuckle than anything else. I arrived at a clearing. Sitting against a tree was someone in an orange hoodie. Their back was turned so that I couldn't see their face. I could see their shoulders were shaking with laughter. I inched left, trying to get a better look at whoever was there.

Unfortunately, I stepped on a twig which made a loud _crack! _sound. The person snapped around and his face was now clearly visible. Frosted silver hair, red eyes, muscled torso…I recognised him from somewhere…hang on, wasn't this Prussia? The guy who always annoyed Austria and called himself awesome all the time?

I'd heard both Austria and Hungary complaining about him…but they'd never mentioned how cute he was before. I realised I was drooling a little, I hoped Prussia hadn't noticed.

Unfortunately judging by the smirk on his face he had seen. "Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here in the woods?" I blushed but didn't dare to say anything. "Shy? That's so unawesome." He seemed to be enjoying watching me get more and more embarrassed. "What's your name?" He asked. "K-Kugelmugel." Seriously?! _Of all the times for me to stammer, why now?!_ He didn't seem to notice. "I'm the awesome Prussia!"

"So…you wanna see my awesome five metres?" I blushed. "Well?" He asked, grinning like an annoying cat. I stopped and thought about it for a second. "Yes." He seemed taken aback. Then I decided to get him back. "Do you want to see my awesome ten metres?" He looked at me for a second then he started chuckling softly. _Kesesesesesese._ "You can take a joke! Most of those guys are sooooooo serious!" I smiled. "I know! Why can't they take a joke? I mess with Austria all the time but he never laughs! He just gets angry." He looked at me surprised. "You mess with Austria too?!" I was then tackled to the ground.

"I'VE FOUND MY SOULMATE!" He shouted, and we both burst out laughing. When we stopped we just lay there for a while…he is very comfortable. Suddenly he sat up. "You know…you're really cute." My heart started hammering, I thought it would burst out of my chest. What I did next was purely impulsive.

I pressed my lips firmly against his, I heard his gasp of surprise then pulled back, my face flushed with embarrassment. I was quite surprised when a few moments later my head was turned and I felt his lips press against mine. I wish it could have gone further than that, but then we heard snickering coming from the bushes.

We broke off the kiss to see Ladonia with a camera phone pointing right at us. Seeing he'd been spotted he turned and ran, I of course, chased after him. But don't worry. I was able to resume where me and Prussia left off later that evening…that was a very fun night.

A/N: Yes, I know this wasn't posted in the reviews…but Arrietty has knives. Plus this was great fun to write, I will do 2 or more of the same pairing if you ask. I'd love more pairing suggestions, and maybe a random place/location or person/animal


End file.
